


Snowboard Time

by legallyblindandrea



Series: Les Amis at the Sochi Paralympics [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: 2014 Winter Paralympics, Cosette loves what she does, Gen, Les Amis at the Sochi Paralympics, Para Snowboard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: Cosette is an athlete in the new Paralympic sport welcomed for the first time in Sochi, Men's and Women's snowboard-cross.“Hello and welcome to Rosa Khutor where today we would like to welcome you to a historic event as we welcome the sport of Snowboard Cross to the Winter Paralympics!”





	Snowboard Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before the end of this year's Winter Paralympics games, in PyeongChang.
> 
> I need this edited (this and the other parts I'm working on) but have no one to do it, I know where I want to go with the stories but don’t know how to write it down and get there, which sucks. 
> 
> I know they would never stagger women’s and men’s runs like this and all the heats and medal runs would be done one after the other, but I had already had this written and didn’t know how to go back and fix it to make it more realistic. 
> 
> I remember reading a lot about the course they had used for this event in Sochi back in 2014 (holy hell it’s been 4 years already, time is flying), since the 2018 Winter Paralympics in PyeongChang, South Korea are on now! I can’t wait for the Para-Snowboard Cross I love it so much! 
> 
> Please forgive me for butchering this, even as bad as it is I'm slightly proud of it.

“It comes out to about €13.75 for the tickets if we convert the 700руб (Rubles) to Euros, and we need both tickets if we want to not only see them practice but get into Olympic Park any time after today.” 

Combeferre said reading the information from his laptop out loud before he looked up to the ceiling and rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder before he leaned back in his chair and raised his arms over his head as his back, neck, shoulders and arms cracked.

“Shit man I heard that over here, you break anything?” 

Bahorel called out from where he sat on the couch with his phone in his hands, he had been trying to beat Jehan’s score in the game QuizUp in the latest category that Jehan had blindly picked; they would close their eyes and chose a random category which this time was sports and the topic was cricket, Jehan would go and then challenge Bahorel who would try to beat his score, they’d been at this game for days and they were pretty much neck in neck with games won and games lost, they were trying to see who could win the most badges as well.

“Freaked me out and I was slow on picking my answer or I would have totally got the perfect score badge, but dude you sound like you’re 80, move around some more.” 

Bahorel said as Combeferre rolled his eyes with an amused smile as he turned to look at Bahorel who had his face glued to his phones screen like it had been all morning.

“Shit I got a new badge Off by One, sweet I didn’t know this was a badge!” 

Bahorel said before getting back to his game finding a new category and topic for him to challenge Jehan with as he laughed when he saw what he picked and Combeferre turned back to his laptop.

“Ok so Cosette’s practice starts around 2 so if we want to go we need to get our tickets; I’m not sure if we have to go to Sochi-Adler station to get them this site wasn’t clear on that.” 

Enjolras looked at the screen after pulling the laptop towards him and reading what Combeferre had up before opening a new page and started typing to try and find out where they could get the tickets, Combeferre watched him work for a few minutes before he pushed the laptop back across the table.

“We can get them at Sochi-Adler station or in Olympic Park at any kiosk on our way back here after the hockey game.” 

Enjolras said as Combeferre read over the page Enjolras had found and shook his head faintly, Enjolras may not be as good with computers as everyone else but he knew enough to help him find what he wanted, and he could find results faster than anyone else sometimes which did amaze them all, the tickets they had let them into Olympic Park today and to see the sledge hockey game of Canada vs Norway but they still needed to buy the Practice Passes good for the Mountain Cluster and tickets to return to Olympic Park later on, and then they were going to watch Cosette practice before she did her race an hour or so after her practice run.

“Grantaire, Musichetta and Feuilly are coming to watch the hockey game but Cosette has to get ready so she said she won’t come with us.” 

Marius said without looking up from his phone, he was sitting on the floor leaning against Courfeyrac’s legs as he texted Cosette and he had a grin on his face, he always did and Grantaire liked to tease him and say even he could see it. 

“When do we leave?” 

Éponine asked before she put her coffee cup down onto the coffee table and stretched, her back arched, chest forward with arms behind her, legs straight as she heard bones cracking, she smiled and sighed happily before yawning.

“Feel better?” 

She nodded with a grin and fell as if she was boneless onto Courfeyrac’s shoulder who was reading an email on his phone while Jehan was now writing in his notebook on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest with his phone at his side while he waited for Bahorel to take his turn in the game and Joly and Bossuet were watching Joly’s laptop screen as they watched a movie sitting on one of the loveseats.

“In the next 45 minutes or so to be sure we make it on time for our train.” 

She nodded and moved from his shoulder, picking up her cup and finished her coffee in one last gulp before getting up and taking it to the tiny kitchen the apartment suite had before walking to the room she and Combeferre shared and grabbed clean clothes before heading to the washroom for a shower, everyone else was already dressed and set to go while she had lounged about in her pyjamas until now, within 40 minutes the 9 of them were walking out of the suite, their spectator passes around their necks, and cell phones in their pockets, digital cameras and everything else they needed with them as they headed from the room down the hall to the bank of elevators; they had met Grantaire, Musichetta and Feuilly at the train station waiting for them, the siblings leaning on their canes laughing as Feuilly told them a joke before they all greeted each other and only had to wait for a few minutes for the train, the same amount of people got off that got on when they did, all headed away from the Mountain. 

“I’ve always wanted to try sledge hockey!” 

Feuilly said with a grin after a few minutes as the train pulled from the station; everyone was seated and all the people in wheelchairs were locked in. 

“Dudes are tough. Maybe I’ll try and find a rink in Paris if I can that does it I should hopefully find something, if not maybe somewhere around France.” 

Bahorel fist bumped him as he nodded to himself, and at the hockey game they were cheering for Canada because Marius, Joly, Musichetta and Grantaire all had dual citizenship with Canada so they cheered for both France and Canada during events like this.

“I’m sure my brother might know somewhere in France that does it, if not he might know someone who would be able to find out for you, I’ll text him later.” 

Bahorel said as he yawned, Feuilly was really interested in trying it so after all the [Para]Olympics hype slowed down he’d look into it more, both Musichetta and Grantaire had their medals around their necks and were wearing Team France’s scarf and hat, they had on their own coats as they were warmer and the outfit one was more for looks then warmth.

“I still can’t believe they have Braille on them, I can feel it look!”

Musichetta said happily as she showed the medal around her neck to Joly and Bossuet as she ran her finger over the Braille inscription that read Sochi 2014 before taking Joly’s hand and running his finger over it as well, she had done it a million times already but he didn’t mind this was her first medal at her first games he remembers that feeling, her medal on the front had the Paralympic symbol, the 3 agitos and on the back it had the official emblem; Sochi.ru 2014 Paralympic Games with Alpine Skiing Woman’s Downhill written in English and Sochi 2014 written in Braille, while along the outside rim of the medal the official name of the games were inscribed in Russian, English and French, everything else was basically the same on the Olympic medals that the others had won a few weeks back, the 5 Olympic Rings emblem on the front and the name of the competition name written in English with Sochi.ru 2014 with the 5 Olympic rings on the back and the official name of the games were inscribed along the medals rim in Russian, English and French.

Combeferre, Marius, Bossuet, Joly and Enjolras had been to the 2010 Olympic Games in Vancouver, Canada where Marius walked away with a Silver medal and Enjolras walked away with 2 Bronze, the others never medaled and Feuilly was at the Paralympic Games in Vancouver where he came in 8th in the Men’s Giant Slalom Sitting class and Bossuet had been in the Olympic Games in 2006 in Turin, Italy as well where he won Gold.

“I’ve seen the Paralympic medals from Vancouver my roommate who competed in the Giant Slalom in the Standing class won the Bronze; I had to ask him what was written in Braille on the medal, he laughed and said he had to ask as well. It said Vancouver 2010.” 

Musichetta smiled happily as Feuilly handed Grantaire back his medal, he had passed it around to let the others see it.

“That’s so cool ‘Chetta.” 

Courfeyrac said looking at the Braille on her medal, he hadn’t seen a Paralympic medal before up close like this, it was cold in his hands and the Braille was still confusing, he was working on still trying to remember it but it was hard he hadn’t been able to get the hang of it like everyone else; everyone had learned the basics of uncontracted braille a few years back so they could write and read whatever the siblings left around for them.

“I phoned Amanda earlier ‘Chetta and talked with her for a bit, she says way to go and when she comes to visit us in Paris she wants to see both our medals and take pictures. She also said Uncle George fell off the bar stool he’d been on watching both of us in the Downhill on the TV she had hooked up to the internet feed of the games, he saved a pint glass that he had knocked over so it didn’t smash, he caught it with his left hand and was still holding his iPhone in his right when he landed on the floor.”

Grantaire said yawning as he zipped his jacket up a bit higher and she laughed and rolled her eyes, that man got excited very easily.

“He hurt himself?” 

She asked as she pulled her cane closer to her body where it was in between her legs so others didn’t trip on it as they walked by them to get off or on the train.

“Nah, that man is like Bossuet but he’s got all the luck where’s Bossuet you don’t have any.” 

Grantaire said laughing, he could hear Bossuet laugh as well but he knew he was nodding because it was true, they all teased him wondering how the hell he managed to win a medal at his first Olympics, he just grinned and shrugged saying he had been lucky that day. 

“Is she the one that owns the bar and opened it at 6am for the men and women’s Gold Medal Hockey games between Canada and USA?” 

Jehan asks as Grantaire and Musichetta both nodded. 

“The game started at 7am in Toronto so they were allowed to open some of the bars and serve beer stating at 6am.”

Musichetta said laughing as Bahorel, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Bossuet and Feuilly whined wistfully knowing how much fun they could have had drinking at 6am in a bar with dozens and dozens of other people.

“I know you’re jealous you didn’t get to go and drink beer in a bar legally at 6am and get piss drunk. You’re all a bunch of lushes.” 

She said flatly as Joly put his arm over her shoulder and he whispered in her ear that he knows she would have had just as much fun with them too in a bar at 6am making her laugh loudly.

 

They had fun at the hockey game, Canada won 4-0 against Norway, then they all walked around Olympic Park for a few hours and bought their tickets before just hanging out and they had coffee and something to eat before they headed back for the train to make it on time to watch the practice and an hour later they were gathered in the stands to watch as the men and women each got 1 practice run before setting up for the first official run; the women had their first run followed by the first run for the men, then the woman’s second run followed by the men’s second before moving on to the final runs, women’s and men’s respectively, no one was sure how this would work but they knew it would and the officials would most likely change that format for the next winter Paralympics so that if the men went first they finished all 3 runs before the women had their turn.

Each athlete gets 3 runs and the two best times are taken to add up to make the final score, the one with the best time wins Gold, Silver and Bronze.

They had just watched as an American did her run and they knew to come next was a Canadian, followed by another American then a woman from the Netherlands before Cosette representing France and another woman from the Netherlands followed by two more Americans than an Italian then after her a woman from Spain and one last American to end the run; they knew an Australian should have been between the Italian and the woman from Spain but she had dislocated her left knee training and had to pull out from the Paralympics.

“She nailed the practice run, that American looked a little wobbly through and that poor Australian having to pull out.” 

Courfeyrac said as he looked around the stands and tried to take in everything he could, he was giddy with excitement and couldn’t wait to see Cosette, the atmosphere even at practices was amazing with the crowd cheering their country and its athlete[s] on and showing pride, with flags, outfits, songs, signs or anything they had to let the world see this is where I am from.

Suddenly the Russian’s all around them cheered when a voice came over the loud speaker saying something in Russian, he knew there were no Russian’s competing in the women’s para-snowboard cross but there were 3 Russian’s in the men’s. 

"Здравствуйте и добро пожаловать в Роза Хутор, где сегодня мы хотели бы приветствовать вас на историческое событие, как мы приветствуем спорта Сноуборд Креста на зимних Паралимпийских играх!"

Courfeyrac could see a small boy in the front row standing on his mother’s lap as he was yelling happily and waving a Russian flag in his left hand and the Netherlands flag in his other hand as he bounced up and down in excitement, the mother had the Netherlands flag around her shoulders and he could see she had the Russian and Netherland flags painted on her cheeks ‘she’s part Dutch then’ Courfeyrac thought to himself with a nod; she knew both Dutch and Russian as he had heard her speaking to a man beside her in Russian during the practice run and then talking Dutch to the child on her lap, he sighed wishing he knew another language instead of just knowing French.

“Hey can someone teach me English?” 

He asked leaning down, so he was leaning over Joly’s shoulder, he knew that Marius, Grantaire, Joly, Musichetta and Combeferre knew English so they’d be best at helping him to learn, Bossuet knew Finnish and so did Enjolras and he was jealous, he needed to learn English.

“We’ll see Courf.” 

Was the answer he got in return as he sighed and returned to watching the course in front of them, he’d ask again later tonight when someone had to pay attention to him, he sat back upright and looked to his left to watch as the Canadians and Americans and all the other people that spoke or understood English cheered, the Canadian flags were flying high and the American’s were shouting happily.

“Hello and welcome to Rosa Khutor where today we would like to welcome you to a historic event as we welcome the sport of Snowboard Cross to the Winter Paralympics!”

Grantaire and Musichetta cheered loudly and Marius and Joly smiled while Combeferre laughed as he turned and looked at Courfeyrac who looked confused and upset at not knowing what was being said as everyone cheered and the ones with flags waved them proudly; this is such an amazing event and to be here was a great feeling, to know they were the first spectators to see it live was as good a feeling for them as they knew the athletes felt going down it for the first time.

"Bonjour et bienvenue à Rosa Khutor où nous souhaitons aujourd'hui vous souhaiter la bienvenue à un événement historique car nous accueillons le sport de Snowboard Cross aux Jeux paralympiques d'hiver!"

He smiled as he sighed; this he understood.

“I love the coats, I’m so buying one after this, I should have after the Olympics, but I ran out of time, but I won’t here I’ll make sure of that.”

Jehan said out of the blue as a few course officials walked by the stands and he nudged Courfeyrac in the side and pointed to the colourful jackets that could be seen dotting the course, the brightly coloured jackets popping against the stark white of the snow; they were the medics, line judges, volunteers and everyone that was needed to make a race run smoothly and safely.

Things were running great as the first few snowboarders were running the course slow and cautious getting a feel for it for their first official run, the next snowboarder took it a little faster but still she wanted to get the right feel for things.

“She’s up now look, look!” 

Marius smiled happily as he watched, everyone cheering happily for her as she took to the slopes, she moved just as slow and cautious but she picked up speed as she went along. 

“Oh, she’s going too fast, she’s not ready for the rollers. Slow down silly.” 

Courfeyrac said leaning on the edge of his seat not blinking as he took in the action going on in front of him, they watched as she turned curving this way and that while she followed her path through the red and blue gates, she had one more speed check to make it over before she had the last flat part that led to the finish line, they watched as she got too much speed as she was coming off the last set of rollers heading around the curve towards the check and passed the two gates before wiping out falling onto her side onto the pact snow where she got her snowboard tangled up with one of the red gates but raised her arm to signal she was alright, she fought for a few nano-seconds before getting upright and getting back onto the course; luckily she had passed between the gates before wiping out so she could continue the run, she had to crawl up the last bump bunny hopping to make her way up it because she had no speed whatsoever to help her move up it, the snow crunching under her gloved fingers as she dug them into the snow to help her make her way up the hill, once she got to the top she stood upright and leaned forward slightly letting gravity take her down the hill, watching her speed now as she came around the bend before hitting the straight towards the finish line.

She knew her time was bad as she crossed the finish line, but this was only her first run she knew she could come back from this, she would make sure of that, she just had to snowboard like her life depended on it in her next two runs and make no more mistakes, she took her helmet off and held it against her right hip as her time and rank were shown, she was sitting in 5th place right now and that was because only 5 boarders had gone and she knew she would move down in the ranking; she sighed and reached down to unbind her boots from the board with her googles still over her eyes, she had at least an hour to kill before she had to get ready for her second run, she could use that time to think about what she messed up on and how to fix it her next go around; as everyone watched as the women finished their first run and then it was the first run for the men, there were 33 male snowboarders taking part so they knew this would take a while but they were ready to watch and enjoy and she knew at the next Winter Paralympics they would change how this was running and make all the women compete and finish before the men did their turn, all this waiting around sucked but at least it gave her time to go over everything again and again and do some more warm ups to keep herself ready.

Cosette headed back to one of the tents and met her coach, her board and the bindings that held her boots to the board were checked like always after every race, as she rolled up her pant leg and checked her leg as she sat on one of the benches and let out a breath shaking her head.

“You need to watch the rollers, the tip of your board hits the last one giving you more speed but you hug the curve, you have to go wider if you’re going to keep that speed and make the curve and the speed check. Did you damage anything?”

Cosette shook her head as she went to pull her pant leg back down over her leg before stopping and leaving it half way rolled up her leg, she sighed and ran her hands over her face. 

“I don’t know how that happened, I thought I was going slow enough.”

She said shaking her head, she smiled slightly when her coach put her hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly before patting it and setting up the replay on the iPad in her hands to watch it and pick it apart with Cosette like they always did. 

“But it did and it’s done, let’s see how you can do better on your next run and podium on your third.” 

Cosette watched the replay a few times before sighing, you could really see her speed and she knew it sure didn’t feel that way when she was doing it.

“I’m taking my leg off for a bit.” 

She mumbled as she bent at the waist and set about removing her prosthetic leg, a feat that took no time and no thinking on her part as her fingers moved and she rested the limb beside her against the bench she was sitting on. 

“I was thinking that I might have Ottobock Techs check and see if they have the new leg I’ve been waiting for tomorrow when I’m not busy, I know they told me it would still be a few days but I’m sure me asking won’t be a bother.” 

She said as she let her pant leg fall back into place and she took a few breathes and settled herself ready to figure out how to make sure she didn’t make that same mistake again, 72 minutes later she was standing in the Ready Hut waiting for her turn in the Gate as a woman from the Netherlands took off down the hill, the once pact snow was slowly turning to slush under the rays of the late afternoon sun and all the boards that had already been down it once already; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and just listened to everything going on around her for a few seconds, she could hear people talking, birds flying and the sounds of radios and walkie-talkies as race officials stayed in touch with everyone.

“Cosette gate, get ready.” 

She nodded and swallowed as she moved to take her place, her board’s front just dipping over the edge, the line pulled across and the linesman waiting for his signal to open it.

‘You can do this Cosette.’

Thinking to herself she took another breath getting ready and once the gate opened she took off like a bat out of hell flying as her board let her speed down the manmade course, she knew to compensate for the slightly slushy conditions that were starting to get worse as she took to the curves, rollers and speed checks as she flew thru the gates and she knew how to gain the speed she needed and she knew when to lose it as well after studying her replay and run that the woman in the top position did, she knew she was going to get a better ranking on this run then her first rank of 8th place.

She was right because after this run she was sitting in 3rd place just below an American in 2nd and a woman from the Netherlands in 1st place, she felt better this time as she made her way to the tent smiling, her coach walked in after her and laughed as she gave her a one-armed hug before pulling away and knocking on her helmet which was still on her head.

“See, one more run like that and you’ll have a spot on the podium for sure.” 

Cosette nodded, she felt way better this time and knew that her final run was going to be good enough for her to podium she’d make sure of it. 

“Ok so let’s go over your last run, I know that 1 American fell just after the 3rd gate with the snow I don’t want you doing the same thing.” 

Cosette nodded and went to work getting ready for her final run, her helmet, gloves and board were all off now and waiting for her to put them on one last time today, hopefully she’d take them off a winner.

1 hour and 19 minutes later after a delay during the men’s second run she was back in the Ready Hut, she knew the smile on her face was going to be there the whole way down and even if she didn’t cross the finish line in a medal position she’d still be happy; hell, this was something she never even thought she’d get the chance to do so she didn’t need a medal, in all honesty just being on Team France was enough for her and being in Sochi at the games was just the cherry on top of everything else.

“Cosette gate, last run!” 

Nodding she made sure her goggles were over her eyes and her helmet and gloves were on right as she took her place after a final check of her boot bindings and her snowboard, she smiled and said hello to the linesman, he smiled and said hello back as they both got ready for their signal. 

“I’d say break a leg but that’s a theatre thing and if I do you’d be a little wobbly as you made it down the hill without your prosthetic, and we can’t have that you’d be DSQ for sure.” 

Cosette shook her head and laughed as her coach stood at her side, she could hear the woman laughing and the beeping to count her down as she took a few deep calming breaths to centre herself.

“That was bad even for you.” 

Cosette said as she smiled and then took off down the course as the gate opened, Cosette’s coach making her way down to the bottom of the course as Cosette rode the board like her life depended on it, the second boarder for the Netherlands took her place in the gate and her coach taking the place of Cosette’s as they both waited for the French woman to cross the finish line and before Cosette even crossed the finish line she was beaming, she knew it and as she could hear everyone cheering that just helped to prove it, she had made it to a medal position. 

She was sitting on the podium for the first ever Para-Snowboard Cross!

Coming to a stop sending snow flying a few inches from the ground with her speed and sudden stop she took her helmet and goggles off in one movement and smiled into the camera not caring how disheveled her hair looked right now, she let out a happy breathless excited scream as it was announced she was sitting in second place, she was 6 more boarders away from winning a Silver medal.

Drawing as much air as she could quickly to try and get her breath back she still smiled and started to laugh as she removed her gloves and looked at the ranking board and knew her only real threats were the upcoming American and the woman coming down now from the Netherlands but she knew she would be getting a medal but whether it was Silver or Bronze she didn’t know, she un-did the bindings holding her boots to the board and picked up the board letting it rest against her as she stood just off to the side of the bottom of the course, she smiled and waved yelling ‘hello papa!’ into the camera knowing it’d be seen.

He couldn’t come to Sochi, but she knew he was watching from home and so proud of her, she had spoken with him earlier today and she would phone him later tonight, she couldn’t wait to feel the medal in her hands and know it was hers.

She could hear her name being shouted and France! France! being yelled from the crowed, she waited with the boarder from the Netherlands who was getting Gold as they watched the others as it soon became clear that the Bronze was going to an American, Cosette took off to the fence and started hugging everyone who was in the stands before she embraced Marius and kissed him quickly as he leaned over the fence, pulling back she couldn’t get the smile off her face. 

“You did it Cosette, you were amazing.” 

He said kissing her again before he let her go for quick hugs from the others again before she had to go back with the other medal winners and speak to the media and then head off with her coach and make sure her equipment was cleaned and put away, she stood to the left of the Gold medal winner and placed her arm over her shoulders as the Bronze medal winner did the same and the Dutch woman had her arms around both of their waists as they smiled for the many camera flashes and cheered happily and congratulated each other many times as they laughed as one of the camera operators said something about betting the men’s run would be just as fun to watch.

They were then all taken to sides where it was a bit quitter and they were interviewed by their respective countries media before hugging one last time before they left to go back with their coaches and get their gear off and cool down as the men took their spots in the Ready Hut for their run and the course was touched up a bit, Cosette was sure she would never get the smile off her face but she didn’t care she had earned it.

**Author's Note:**

> The translations are from google so I know they may not be correct, so once again I apologize for everything and a HUGE thank you for reading this, I wish there were more Paralympics stories. I really need an editor. As I've said please forgive me for butchering this.


End file.
